love at first site
by DjCartoonist14
Summary: So I guess the title says it. Anna is struggling with life she has to work three jobs to support her and her mom. She doesnt want to deal with any love businuess that is Until she meets Elsa, will Elsa help her? Will she accept Elsa? Why am I asking all y'all these questions? 100% Elsana (nonincest) (I'm terrible with summaries) Please review


(A/N so this idea has also been bugging me and I need to try something new since I keep on making book of life fanfics (that really suck). Okay so let me set up a few things. If your against Elsanna I suggest you don't read because this is 100% Elsanna here. No flames because I already have a older sister for that, she hates the shipping. I don't ship them as sisters at all so no incest. Please review and if you have any suggestions please let me know,

Yours truly,

DjCartoonist14

Enjoy)

Anna's POV

"So Anna summer... Your records seem to be fine and I see that in this application that your a senior in highschool, is that correct?," the manager asked as he went through the job application. "Yes," I said as I nodded my head, "well then if I may asked why would you want another job now?," he asked again as he put the papers down. "I'm just a little short on the money for when I go to college, so I need to save up a few more," I replied and he looked down at the application. "but Ms. Summer It says here you already have two jobs, one in a Vans shoe store and hot topic,"he said as he raise a brow. "Those jobs are also to support me and my mom, my dad use to abuse me and then he left so I'm trying to support us, she's also on medical," I said as I fiddled with my snowflake bracelet, trying to calm my nerves down.

"You sure you can handle three jobs?," he asked and I simply nodded. He sigh and stood up, "well you have a clean record, so you got the job," he said and held out his hand and I shook it. "Thank you so much! Just... Thank you Mr. ?," I said realizing I don't know his name. "Oh my name is Olaf, just Olaf," he said with a smile ",w-well thank you so much Olaf I really been needing this, I- I won't let you down," I said as I headed out the door. "Any time Anna, any time," he called out and I left.

Olaf's POV

"Poor kid," I said to myself as I sat back down on my office chair. There was a knock at my door ",come in!," I called out and Elsa came in. "Hey Olaf how's my little bro. Doing? ," she said as she took off her sunglasses. "Nothing much just hired another employee that is really in bad luck," I said as she walked up to my desk. "That sucks," she said and I handed her Anna's Job application and she grabbed it to take a look at it. Her eyes went wide ",she already has two jobs? Don't you think that enough for this chick," she said as she put the paper down. "Well she was really desperate, she said that her father use to abuse her but he left and as for her mother, she on medical so now her mother can't work," I explained.

"Wow never has time for fun now hu?," she asked and I nodded ",that's sucks," she stated. "And I know what your thinking so don't think about it," I said as I smirked and she blushed. "N-no I wasn't beside I don't even know what she looks like!," she blurted out and I only chuckled. "I gotta go I have a meeting at like 10 so see ya around." She said as she put back on her sunglasses and headed out the door.

Anna POV

"Come on mom pick it up," I said as I put my phone on speaker. My mom then picked up the phone ",hello?." She answered. "Hey mom I got another job, isn't it great?," I said as I walked to my car. "That's great honey, y-you didn't need to get another job though, I'm sure that we are fine," she stated. ",mom we need this so that I could go to college and we can live in a better home," I replied as I opened the car and got in. She sigh ",okay, but to over whelm your self and can you please get us something to eat?," she asked. "Yah sure mom," I replied. We said goodbye, I hung up the phone, and I started the car. I drove to a small food place, I go here to get chocolate and other food, basically all the time.

I parked my car, locked it, and I walked into the small building. "The usual Anna?," Oaken asked as he got his stove ready and I simply nodded. He then started cooking, I took a seat at one of the tables, I got out my phone and texted my mom that I'm coming home with food. With in a few minutes the food was then ready and I got my money out ",oh don't worry about it Anna, its on me I know that your struggling right now, I also gave you a few chocolates for you and your mother," he said and handed the food to me. I smiled "thank you so much Oaken," I said and he nodded. I turn around to leave and I accidentally bumped into someone dropping the drink on her."SHIT! Oh god I'm so sorry," I said as she just simply grabbed some napkins, drying her shirt. "Its fine besides I have to head home anyways to change for my meeting today," she said and she took off her sunglasses. God her eyes! They are so.. So... "Um hey you alright?," she said as she snapped her fingers and I blushed, "oh uh y-yah just still a little guilty," I said as I fiddled with my snowflake bracelet. "What's your name?," she asked ",oh its A-anna summers," I replied as I held out my hand and she shook it ",Elsa Frost," she said proudly. Oh my fucken god even her name is so perfected. "Nice to meet you," I said and my phone vibrated, I picked it up and it was my mom asking where I was. "Shit I gotta go, it was nice meeting you," I called out as I ran out of the small restraunt, got in my car and I started driving.

Elsa POV

"She's cute," I stated and Oaken only chuckled ",you and your gay self, so the usual?," he asked and I nodded. "Do you know her?," I asked and he nodded "she has been going here ever since she was well 5 years old," he said and I nodded. "She seem like a good person," I said and he only sigh. "Yet she is struggling, she has to work at three jobs now, and her mother is at medical," he stated and my eyes went wide. "That's the girl that my brother must of hired," I said as I stared out of the window.

Anna's POV

"You should of seen her mom, she was drop dead gorgeous, her eyes were so vampire like only that they are blue, and her hair... God that hair," I said still daydreaming about her. My mom rolled her eyes ",Anna why can't you ever just go out for once, it would be nice for you to go out with your friends or even find true love," she said changing the subject and I ate a piece of chocolate. "I just need to work a little more and there I will be able to have time to just hang, no true love however," I said remembering Hans who was my first boyfriend, I punched him in the face because he cheated on me.

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N Plz review)


End file.
